A Means to and End
by KylieCreations
Summary: The words you use can be a means to an end, or the start of a new beginning. Perhaps they can be both. The Captain struggles with what he's going to say as he walks from the Villa to the Gazebo on that fateful night.


**Author's Notes *Formally Kylie18* : **Wow so it's been over a decade (I can't believe that's possible) since I've written anything Sound of Music. I still watch the movie every Christmas Eve (it's a tradition since I was young). I've just never had the desire to write anything...until now.

I was inspired tonight by the Captain as he's walking to the gazebo. Once he gets there, he starts off so adorably awkward and unsure of himself. And I wondered to myself what could he have possibly been thinking on that walk? So here's me, fleshing that out a bit.

***I was in Austria a few years ago, and I went paragliding in the Alps. I know those hills now, how they feel, what they sound like, how the air smells...they're magical almost.. and I feel like that's a bit of an inspiration here as well.

I hope you enjoy. And while I have no more Sound of Music muses currently whispering in my ear-clearly you can never say never.

* * *

><p><strong>A Means to an End<strong>

"_And somewhere out there, is a young lady, who I think is never going to be a nun..."_

Elsa made it sound simple. Made it sound as though all he had to do was go and find Maria and everything would fall into place. Perhaps Elsa could have made even this task simple. She did have a way with words, and was far more reasonable about these things than he was.

All his reason and sense at that, had gone the moment he learned that Maria had returned. When she had been away, he could push his feelings back. Tuck them away in a far corner of his heart and focus on Elsa, on the children. He could be rational and sensible and do what was needed.

Now? Now he stood at the same spot Maria had not long before, eyes locked on the lake; heart racing. She was likely in the gazebo just to his right; or somewhere else nearby. But this was as far as he could get; at least for now.

What exactly was he to say to her? Should he start with how much he missed her? Or maybe just go straight to it and tell her he loved her? What if he was wrong, and she didn't feel the same? She would never be able to look at him again, and would likely be gone again before morning.

The children couldn't bare to lose her again.

He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath, letting the warm summer air fill his lungs. Elsa probably hadn't even left the villa yet, and he was standing at the lake deciding what he was going to say to the women he was in love with. It all felt wrong and somehow so very right.

He let a smile tease at his lips as he blew out an equally long breath, and his eyes slid open. The lake laid before him, seeming to dance in the moonlight. The air was still and silent around him, save for a few crickets signing somewhere nearby. The hills sat in the distance just behind the lake, their towering, and awe inspiring presence reigning down over the countryside. Maria loved those hills and she'd taught his children to love those hills. Taught his children to draw laughter and happiness from the music they heard while high top. Taught himself to remember the that music and laughter were right before him, his for the taking if he so chose. When he'd opened his heart to his children, somehow Maria had found her way in as well. His feelings for her had been so all consuming that he lost sleep, and sometimes his appetite as he struggled with propriety, duties and his need for her.

He almost couldn't bare the thought of the words sitting in his heart a second longer. This couldn't go on another night. He wouldn't survive it. There was no reason to delay, either. Elsa was no longer a reason to hide from his love for Maria. The children certainly wouldn't object to his marrying Maria. There was utterly no reason why he was still standing there, waiting. To much time had already been lost for him to stand and think.

He steadied himself and his racing heart with a few deep breaths, before turning his eyes to his right; to the gazebo. His instincts had been correct he noted quickly, as Maria came into sight. He willed his feet now, told them, ordered them to move. There was no more time. No more waiting or stalling. There was only her and him, and his need for absolution.

This time his feet were lighter. His steps crisper and more purposeful. He still had no idea what he was going to stay to her, or how he wanted to say it. All he knew was that he was going to say it.

She sat on the bench before him now, and he stopped at a tree just out of reach of her. His eyes took her in, and his heart raced in his chest. His mouth opened and he was still unsure of the words that were going to come out.

Ultimately though, he supposed it didn't matter. As long as she loved him back, the words that brought them to that point were merely a means to an end.

Or the start of a new beginning.

"Hello," He paused on a deep breath, "I thought I just might find you here."

_**End**_


End file.
